


BeastBorg- The Bet

by Gayskeletonart



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, teen t
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, beastborg, bet, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/pseuds/Gayskeletonart
Summary: A bet between Beast Boy and Cyborg goes too far





	BeastBorg- The Bet

BeastBorg- The Bet

Cyborg and Beast Boy are both Best friends in the Teen Titans and spend pretty much all their time together day in, day out. Which has caused them getting into some very odd mishaps in order to challenge each other  
Mini competitions between the two that were fun for them but torture for everyone else, such as…  
“Who can drink the most out of date soy milk?”  
“Who can burp the loudest before Robin finally snaps?”  
And finally, “Who can get Raven to smile?” the last neither managed to accomplish.  
This small bit of rivalry had been just innocent fun between the two but all that changed when the dares came into play. Daring each other to run through the tower naked, to drive the T-car blindfolded through the training field and replace all the shampoo in the tower with pink paint. This too had been fun until Starfire threatened to kick them both out if they didn’t stop with these shenanigans.  
And so, the two were left to figure out what to do until one day while playing video games, Victor had commented on his manliness and how Garfield must be “so jealous” of his good looks. To this Garfield began to challenge his friend in a game of man to man combat… On Street Fighter. To make things interesting, the loser had to give the other a “BJ”. The two had no idea what made them come to this conclusion, but they had only been half serious so it was no big deal. Or so they told themselves  
The game was intense, to say the least, and Garfield came close to winning. But only close. Unfortunately for him, Victor was the winner of this challenge and cheered “Booyah!” in a mocking act of celebration. Beast Boy had respectfully congratulated his friend before calling it a night and walking away. Victor grabbed his friend’s hand  
“Now hold up, Little Green. I believe you owe me a bj.” He smirked.  
“I.. I thought we were just kidding”. Garfield sputtered  
“It was YOUR dare Green Bean, unless your chicken? Are you chicken McFly?"  
Infuriated by the Back-to-the-Future reference, Garfield pushed Victor to the couch. "Fine! I’ll give you the best damn BJ you’ve ever had”. He grumbled  
Victor the removed his codpiece. And out came his fat 9-inch cock. Beast boy drooled at the site but shook his head to focus on the task at hand.  
He looked up and asked, “How long should I do this for?”  
“Hmm, until I’m done. Don’t worry I’ll warn you before I bust”.  
Garfield grumbled at that and took the first small lick of the fat 9-inch cock. It tasted ok enough and then began doing some more licks before finally taking the head into his mouth entirely  
“Oh wow!” Vic groaned “I didn’t think you’d actually do it. You’re not half bad actually” he chuckled  
Beast Boy ignored him and carried on sucking. Trying to block out just how painfully hard he was and praying his friend wouldn’t notice.  
“Damn BB, have you done this before?” Vic was really painting now  
Garfield started to go a little deeper down his friend’s now preing cock.  
Victor entangled his fingers into friend’s hair and bit his hand as he was overcome by pure pleasure and came into his best friend’s mouth. Garfield pulled away in shock as jets of cum shot at him and all over his face and chest.  
“You… (cough) said you’d warn me!” BB yelled  
“Sorry man” Cyborg pleaded “You were just better at it than I expected is all. I couldn’t control it!”  
Beast Boy sighed with agitation and told his friend it was fine and went off to his room to clean up. However, that had been a lie...  
Garfield was naked and panting on his bed, fist pumping hard around his cock while his other held his ruined, cum covered shirt. He licked and sucked at the cum still wet on the fabric and savoured the taste of his best friend’s seed on his tongue, trying to relive the memory of the thick cock he had pleasured mere minutes before. Garfield cried out as he came hard onto himself, sweaty and exhausted.  
The next day the rest of the team was out. Starfire was with Raven in an attempt to get her to become more outgoing while Robin was off on a solo mission somewhere. Leaving Beast boy and Cyborg home alone.  
Cyborg was playing video games in the living room that morning when Beast Boy walked in blushing. Cyborg paused the game immediately to face his friend, worrying that his actions before had ruined their relationship  
“Hey BB sorry about yesterday. Things got a little out of hand, it won't happen again I promise”  
Beast Boy interrupted him, his arm stroking his shoulder in embarrassment. “Actually… I was hoping we could do it again, maybe...?”  
Victor was almost completely speechless  
“R-really?”  
“Y-yeah... a-and if you win... I could suck you off again?” Garfield answered not looking his friend in the eye  
“And if I lose?” Victor sputtered  
“Then… Then you have to… Fuck me!” Garfield said firmly, ignoring that he was in fact entirely pink at this moment with his erection becoming really obvious in his right red uniform  
Victor noticed the small wet patch over his friend's bulge and smiled, feeling his own erection grow  
“Then let’s play little green”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old and was a request.  
> Sorry for crappy writing


End file.
